


Muerto el perro, se acabó la rabia

by The_Wayward_Orphans_101



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Brief Depictions of Violence, M/M, Not Steve Friendly, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), TW: Blood, i guess, not very wanda friendly either, very short first part but I think the 2nd will be around 5k
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-04
Updated: 2019-01-15
Packaged: 2019-03-26 20:43:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13865655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Wayward_Orphans_101/pseuds/The_Wayward_Orphans_101
Summary: Flowers are a language that have so many different interpretations, so fickle are their meaning that a message can be easily mistranslated.However, Steve knew what the blood stained yellow carnations and purple hyacinth petals meant.---A story where in the Rouge Avengers deal with a leader who will forever suffer from flowers as the serum repairs him and scramble to find out which flower belongs to who, and where Tony Stark finds peace within a family that loves him.





	1. Awaken! my love

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! I know some of you are waiting for the new story, but my laptop was giving me troubles and I lost most of my files for it so guess who has to rewrite it all (-_-|||). Guess who will stick to google docs for stories from now on...
> 
> Anyways, here's a 2 part story about Hanaki Disease where you cough 2 types of flowers: 1) what the person you love feels, 2) what you feel. However no one ever knows who the flowers refer to so it's a guessing game. Please enjoy while I write the new draft of my baby OTL. 
> 
> Purple Hyacinths: I am sorry, please forgive me  
> Yellow Carnations: Rejection, you have disappointed me

_ Haunted amber eyes stared at him, face flinching. A shaky hand tried to come up, tried to plead.  _

 

_ “S-Steve...Please-”  _

 

_ A sickening crunch filled the cold, wasting away walls. Amber eyes slowly lost their shine, a blue light fading away as crimson blood started to seep out from where his shield was stuck.  _

 

_ Blood began to flow out from his mouth, dead eyes still pointed at him as acid began to rush up his throat and Ice began to crawl up his back.  _

 

_ He killed him.  _

 

_ Oh god he killed him.  _

 

_ He killed him he killed him he killed him hekilledhimhekkiledTonyohgodwhatdidheDO-  _

 

Steve shoot out of his bed, fire filling his lungs and tearing his throat apart. His chest rattling as he kept coughing, trying to get air into his burning lungs. He shut his eyes tightly and clutched at his chest, trying to ease the blistering pain and blindly reached for a bottle of water he had left on his nightstand for this reason. 

 

He kept coughing and coughing, until he finally spat out yellow carnations and purple hyacinths petals. He counted to three, taking in shallow breaths as his lungs greedily took in oxygen. As he opened his eyes he brought his hand up and wiped the blood of his mouth, and looked at the petals strewn below. 

 

The arrangement of the petals were beautiful in the most macabre sense, each petal seemingly plucked at their peak. They seemed so soft and were striking in color, the splashes of crimson only enhancing their color. Steve smiled with little amusement, small and tight as he burn the image into his brain. He could already see their story take shape in his mind, could see a dark skinned man with the most stunning amber eyes looking at him with the coldest glare that brought the memories of being frozen back to the surface. 

 

_ “He was my friend Tony!” Steve cried out, on his knees reaching out for the man who held his heart.  _

 

_ Tony stood tall and proud, a jagged slit marring the reactor. Trails of fresh blood dripping down from it, the cracks in the armor glowing a bright white red and whirring sound building up that came from the palms of his hands where Steve’s heart laid.    _

 

_ “So was I, Rogers. So was I.” And the sound of Steve’s screams were drowned out by the sound of the blaster going off.  _

\---

Steve clutched the bed sheets tightly, not caring about the sound of them tearing. He couldn’t stop the tears from falling, and failed to stop the sob that tumbled out of his mouth. Steve let go of the sheets and hunched over, covering his eyes as he broke down. He let everything out in that moment, not caring that he was Captain America; not caring that he was the leader of the ‘Rogues’. The weight of his decisions suffocated him far more than those petals ever did. In that moment, all he wished was that he had listened to his beloved. 

 

A beloved who no longer loved him. A man who had lost all warmth for him and sent him plunging down into artic all over again, only this time he would never be free from it again. 

 

After all, what kind of monster deserved love after viciously beating them with a shield made by their beloved’s father.   

 


	2. Update?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Authors note, TLDR: All stories containing medical scenes are being temporarily abandoned until author works through their issues lmao

Hey guys long time no see huh? 

I’m  _so_  sorry that this isn’t what most of you want, but I can’t write any story at the moment containing graphic medical scenes...or any scene dealing with trauma and recovery for the matter. 2018 sucked. 

My mother had a stroke on June 7th, 2018 and I have been looking after her since. She’s recovered very well, and is on the path to return to work in a year! However, this event has left me traumatized as I was home the moment she had a stroke and was by her side until she was rushed into the OR. She was in the ICU for 3 days and was discharged  within the week. We were very fortunate that we live in a university town that has the 2nd best hospital in the state for strokes. Many of you can imagine the stress my family and I have been in, and I hope you can understand my aversion to writing scenes containing the Hospital in general. 

I really wanted to continue editing and writing the last half of the story, I was even thinking about adding a third part and a sort of epilogue to this. After all of this though I really... _can’t._ No matter how much I want to, I can’t even think of something for the story without having flashbacks to what happened to my mom. So I have decided that I’m going to put every story that includes anything related to the hospital on hold for now. At least until I learn how to manage with my trauma. 

Again I’m really sorry to all my readers who were waiting for the second part, and I hope you can forgive me. I may post another fic, or I may not, I can’t guarantee much now but I do hope to come back to these stories and finish what I started. 

Thank you to everyone who reads my work, and thank you to everyone who enjoys it. Cherish your family, and always tell them you love them. 


End file.
